


Full Circle

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Square and Round challenge. Remus dreams during PoA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

Remus dreamt of chocolate, James playing Quidditch, autumn leaves. He dreamt of meaningless shapes in bright colours.

But since coming back to Hogwarts the vividest had been of Sirius.

He turned his back on Sirius and walked away, head hanging. Each paving stone was square, and aligned directly with the next. As he walked he came full circle, until he stood behind Peter in a dingy Muggle street and could see the rage and disgust in Sirius's face.

He always felt the blast from Peter's wand through his heart as he awoke. And cursed himself for such hopeless, wistful dreams.


End file.
